Hunters of waterfowl have consistently used decoys to attract their prey. The decoys have been those that float in water, sit or stand in fields, or are mounted on poles. The decoys have been made of wood, plastic, or cloth. The majority of prior decoys have been comprised of one or more components in which the head and neck remain in a fixed position relative to the decoy body.
The prior decoys, while possessing the physical characteristics of a bird, do not possess the motions normally associated with a live bird, such as a feeding goose. It is a well known fact among waterfowl hunters that motion in conjunction with decoys proves to be more effective in attracting the prey than decoys without any motion.
There are a number of patents pertaining to movements in decoys. U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,421 shows a goose decoy that includes resilient strips that support the neck and back. The strips flex during changes in wind pressure to give movement to the decoy neck and body. Since the neck and body move together, the decoy movements are stiff and unrealistic in appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,288 discloses a game decoy in which a neck is pivotally connected to a body. Rubber bands between the neck and body hold the neck at a nominal location. Wind forces on the neck and head stretch one of the rubber bands and cause the neck and head to oscillate relative to the body. The movements of the head and neck are not controllable to suit different wind speeds except by changing the rubber bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,063 discloses a decoy with a flexible neck that can be manually reconfigured. The neck remains at the selected configuration after that configuration has been set. The neck is held to an insert that in turn is pivotally connected to the decoy body. Friction between the insert and the body enables the insert to be manually pivoted to a selected orientation relative to the body. The friction retains the insert and thus the neck at the selected orientation. Although the neck can be initially set in a number of different configurations and angular orientations, the neck remains in the set position, it does not move in the wind.